kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine
|classification = Akuma Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 7,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Stray Akuma Combo (Asuraman) |trademark_technique(s) = Hell's Pyramid, Cursed Roller|japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato |other_voices = Michael Alston (English) |manga = Chapter 169 (First Appearance)|birthday = 21st June Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar|family = Checkmate (student)}} Sunshine (サンシャイン) is a key antagonist towards Kinnikuman. He is a member of the dMp, and he will later go on to mentor Check Mate in the sequel series of Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About' Sunshine worked alongside chojin like Asuraman, as he worked alongside major antagonists in the series, and was eventually absorbed by Akuma Shogun. He later planned to steal the Friendship Power of the Justice Chojin, but was defeated in the Tag Tournament. After this, he retired from wrestling and was not seen again until Kinnikuman Nisei, in which he trains Check Mate and Rex King, and eventually comes to respect the Justice Chojin on his defeat. It is at this point he explodes the dMp base and eradicates all evil chojin, except for one that miraculously survives named Scarface. He is very rarely seen again within the anime or manga. 'Story' Kinnikuman Golden Mask Arc Sunshine appeared as one of the Devil Knights, a group of Devil Chojin who had supposedly stolen the Golden Mask, a sacred relic on Planet Kinniku that was once the head of a god. He fought Geronimo during the Five Story Ring battle within Warsman's unconscious body. A five-tier ring appears, with each ring holding a different opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Geronimo fends off The Ninja on the fourth floor, while Kinnikuman climbs the spine to reach the top ring. The Ninja switches places with Sunshine, forcing Geronimo to compete against him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 At one point, he skewers the mat with his tomahawks so that Terry - in the ring below - could grab a hold of something during Asuraman’s Asura Buster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 181 In his fight with Sunshine, he started off hitting Sunshine with a fury of Tomahawk Chops. Kinnikuman: Chapter 182 Geronimo lands a Flying Boy Press, but Sunshine counters by bending his legs. Sunshine uses his Sand Hell techniques on Geronimo, and Geronimo uses a Tomahawk Tornado to sweep away the sand. After being pressed into the mat by Sunshine, Geronimo attempts another Tomahawk Chop, but the damage done to Sunshine is undone by his regeneration abilities. Kinnikuman: Chapter 183 The sweat from Geronimo is also absorbed into Sunshine and makes his sand weigh even heavier, as he crushes Geronimo from above. Sunshine prepares for a Back-Drop, and Geronimo breaks his hip attempting to counter with a Flying Maier. Geronimo tries a Guillotine Drop, but Sunshine stops him with a Giant Swing, and Geronimo manages to stop Sunshine with a headbutt, but sustains great damage in the process. Geronimo believes he has won when he chops Sunshine in half, but instead he found himself trapped inside Sunshine. After forcing his way out of Sunshine's body, Sunshine begins to use his most brutal Sand Hell techniques. Kinnikuman: Chapter 184 He uses a Canadian Back-Breaker, while Geronimo counters with a Reverse Suplex, and Sunshine attempts a Mexican Stretch. Geronimo uses a Toe-Kick to shatter Sunshine's body into multiple pieces, and Sunshine uses a Hell's Pyramid. Being severely injured - after having his gut stabbed by Sunshine’s Hell’s Pyramid technique - causes Terryman to realise that Geronimo is human. Geronimo uses a Brain Buster, despite the pyramid piercing his heart. Kinnikuman: Chapter 185 Sunshine rebuilds himself with his Hell Arc de Triumphe. Geronimo smashes Sunshine again, but Sunshine uses a sun-styled key to enter his sun-mark upon his chest, and this regenerates him. Geronimo keeps fighting and eventually grabs Sunshine's chest, where he removes the key that controls the Sand Hell techniques. As the key hits the canvas, Sunshine grabs his head and screams, causing Geronimo to realise that Sunshine’s weakness is loud noises. He used his trademark Apache War Cry. ' This reduces Sunshine to dust, but - before Geronimo can finish - his heart stops. Kinnikuman: Chapter 186 He remembers the bravery of the chojin who saved him and his sister, and he then sticks his hand into his chest and massages his heart. He finishes off Sunshine with the Apache War Cry. Like the other Devil Knights, he was absorbed by Akuma Shogun before the fight with Kinnikuman. Dream Chojin Tag Arc Asuraman, as a part of the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo with Sunshine, takes part in the Dream Chojin Tag Arc. The two demons, last survivors of the Golden Mask Arc concoct a plan to steal the Friendship Power of the Justice Chojin by using some cursed dolls. They manage to steal the very emotion of friendship among the Justice Chojin, greatly weakening them, as a Justice Chojin can't fight without friendship in his heart. As such, Asuraman and Sunshine are able to beat effortlessly the Big Bombers and the New Machineguns, in the process turning the former friends Kinnikuman and Terryman against each other. During the fight against the New Machineguns Sunshine begins to believe in the power of friendship, Asuraman keeps holding to his ideal as an uncaring, evil fiend, and by observing how the attempts made by Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great to save Geronimo and Terryman ended up in their cursed doll being broken, he claims the breaks are parts of a prophecy, and uses Sunshine's Cursed Roller to injure his foes where the dolls were broken: Geronimo ends up with a badly shattered right arm, and Terryman is forced to surrender his Star Emblems, or get Geronimo killed and himself decapitated. The prophecy comes to pass in a roundabout way: Prince Kamehame, the former Kinnikuman Great, succumbs because of the strain of helping the New Machineguns and ''decapitates Terryman, giving him the Kinnikuman Great to allow him fight with Kinnikuman even if he lacks the Star Emblems and Kinnikuman now despises him. During the fight between the Muscle Brothers and the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo Asuraman is exposed to the Friendship power: Asuraman witnesses Kinnikuman and Terryman starting to mend their friendship, and sees Sunshine caring for him and even apologising when the Cursed Roller ends up tearing off his right arms. Asuraman tries to still act cold and uncaring, but when Prince Kamehame's arm, who used as a replacement, rebels to his will and leads to his defeat, starts believing in Friendship too, sharing with Sunshine the memories of Samson Teacher He's then taken back to his kingdom to be healed, but escapes, still bandaged, to restore Terryman's Star Emblem and ask Harabote Muscle to reinstate The Machineguns as a team and allow them to fight together against the Hell Missionaries. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc Sunshine would later appear during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc as one of the Chojins The Omegaman captured, killed, and therefore could now transform into. Kinnikuman Nisei '''dMp Arc Sunshine appears first on a television set, after the Tokyo matches against the dMp members: Kevin Mask, Maxman and Tel-Tel Boy. He is with two mysteriously cloaked men, who are his two proteges, and he is also in Osaka after having defeated Gorgeousman and Barbarian. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 12 He is a founding member of the DMp and head of their Akuma Chojin division. In the past thirty years, he states he has grown bitter and angry at the Muscle League, and has found two of the strongest proteges to get revenge on his behalf. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 13 He declares his proteges are The Nightmares. They meet again in an izakaya (bar), where Sunshine claims that he is neither friend nor foe until the matches, and treats Mantaro Kinniku and Alexandria Meat in a civil manner. He reveals he is now blind in one eye and lost much of his power, as well as feels abandoned by those of his team who sided with the Seigi Chojin, and - due to feeling alone - he doubled down on his quest for revenge. He notices that Terry the Kid has broken in the Osaka Dome via a portable television set, and orders his Nightmares to capture him. He leaves and reappears later to catch Mantaro in an adult establishment, despite him being underage, and so he blackmails Mantaro into being the referee for the following match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 14 Sunshine announces the "Osaka Battle at High Noon", as well as that Mantaro will be acting as the referee for the upcoming match, and Mantaro acts as a strict referee and often penalises the Kid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 15 Sunshine obtains a yellow card when Mantaro begins to help the Kid, as he steps into the ring, but he obeys and returns to observing the match from the side. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 16 Sunshine antagonises the Kid to gain the upper hand, but soon Rex King is defeated and he infuses Check Mate with his spirit to make him stronger, so as to prepare for the second match against Mantaro Kinniku. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 19 Sunshine announces the following match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 21 It is revealed in flashbacks that Sunshine beat and tortured Checkmate, so that he would be impervious to pain and an invulnerable warrior. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 22 Checkmate then reveals he carries a photograph of his old team, which he holds dear, and that he founded the dMp with two other members in hopes of gaining his own faction to control. Sunshine then intervenes with the match when Mantaro is unable to fight, begging Check Mate to stop, but - disgusted by his tears and emotion - Checkmate attacks him and pins him to the ropes. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 24 He is devastated when Checkmate tears up his photo, which is his sole memento of the past, and follows this by preventing Check Mate from attacking a small child, saving the child's life. Checkmate proceeds to attack him, until he loses his eye-patch, and is eventually helped up by Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 25 After Checkmates crosses boundaries in battle, he starts to cheer for Mantaro. This inspires the crowd to rally behind Mantaro and provide him invaluable strength and inspiration to continue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 26 Checkmate is then defeated. Sunshine refuses to allow anyone else to tend to his wounds, as he runs to his protege who he still holds with great regards and affection, but his colleagues in the dMp send an arrow crashing through the roof of the stadium to kill Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 27 His army back at base stages a rebellion, but loses in the fight, and so one creates an explosion that destroys all of the dMp and its base. Sunshine - in his bittersweet victory - carries a bleeding Checkmate out of the stadium with the promise to train him to be better. Demon Seed Arc Sunshine appears drunk in Osaka, where he laments nostalgically for the events of 36 years ago, where there were ‘real’ Akuma Chojin: the seven Devil Chojin and Six Devil Knights. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 He sees the Demon Seed as mere imitations of their predecessors, and leaves in a drunken stupor to Ganryu Island where the last two Demon Seed are preparing to battle the Blood Evolutions. He swims across the sea to reach the General Rib in his attempt to reach the last of the Demon Seed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Sunshine arrives as Asuraman resurrects. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 252 He offers Checkmate the chance to return to the path of evil, as he explains that Asuraman always regretted joining the Muscle League. Asuraman rejects Sunshine's attempt to reconcile and form a tag-team. He periodically compliments Checkmate, while cheering on Asuraman during his match. Kinnikuman Nisei: 253 Sunshine later weeps to see Asuraman angry, as he reminisces about the past. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257 After Asuraman wins the match against the B-Evolutions, he proceeds to attack Kevin Mask despite him being incapacitated and the match over, and Sunshine stops him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 260 He states that Asuraman never shed blood needlessly, but Asuraman says he's changed. Sunshine later appears at the Demon Womb, as the final match commences. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 269 Kinnikuman realises that Asuraman plans to resurrect General Terror, as he spots Sunshine about to enter the Demon Womb, and proceeds to tickle Sunshine until his stomach opens up, allowing Kinnikuman to hide inside his abdomen. Sunshine then enters the Demon Womb (unknowingly with Kinnikuman). Inside, Sunshine comments that Asuraman is even more ruthless than their time together in the past. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 270 It is at this point that Kinnikuman bursts out of his stomach. Sunshine is commanded by Asuraman to ring the bell that shall awaken the Demon Womb from its slumber. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 271 He bickers with Kinnikuman, before ordering Asuraman to kill Mantaro Kinniku. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 272 Kevin Mask later drags Sunshine into the waters beneath the ring, where his sand merges with the electricity to gold-plate his body. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 277 As Sunshine is made of gold dust, this allows him to defy the micro-waves of Voltman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 278 Sunshine loses his legs in the process. After General Terror is revived and defeated, the Diamond Dust of Rebirth restores his legs and allows him to walk again. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 293 He swears friendship to Asuraman, who - now elderly - is helped out of the Demon Womb by Sunshine, as they leave to safety together. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ D.M.p Arc Sunshine first appears alongside Shimao and Qilinman. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 8 He kidnaps Mantaro Kinniku, Gazelleman and Terry the Kid, after he kidnaps Meat Alexandria and holds him hostage within the DMp base. He reveals that they took Meat after he attempted reconnaissance at their base, and - if the others want him back - they need to fight three challengers in the base to earn him back. Sunshine waits in the "Chess Room" of the final competitor. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 10 He opens his jacket to reveal an Evil Chojin that bursts out from his body: Check Mate. Sunshine proceeds to watch from the sides. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 11 A series of flashbacks reveal Checkmate was Sunshine's personal protege, but treated very harshly and raised in strict conditions. When Checkmate is defeated, Sunshine cradles him on the ring. When the Justice Chojin try to rescue Meat, Qilinman and Shimao go back on their word, which prompts Checkmate - seeing the error of his ways - to dive before the Justice Chojin to protect them from an oncoming attack by an arrow. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 12 Sunshine dives in front of the arrow to save Checkmate, which impales him. When Qilinman and Shimao start a self-destruct on the base, Sunshine reveals a secret exit to allow Checkmate and the Justice Chojin to escape. He chooses to stay behind, so as to not to slow down the others, and is seemingly crushed to death by the collapsing dMp base. Chojin Ittosai At Yokohama Stadium, a new tournament is announced by Ikemen Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 21 The tournament is between both Justice Chojin and Evil Chojin, and Ramenman acts as the representative for the Justice Chojin, while Sunshine acts as the representative for the Evil Chojin. The two shake hands on stage, but - when Sunshine squeezes Ramenman's hand too hard - the two start to fight. Sunshine goes on to announce the preliminary match to wheedle down the combatants to the eight finalists. Sunshine confronts Ikemen when Mantaro Kinniku stays in the competition due to a technicality, but is ultimately placated. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 22 He sleeps at the stadium, until the finalists are announced the next day. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 23 Sunshine follows this by announcing the lottery for the match-ups. He follows this by attending the match between Fiona and The Doomman, and helps Ramenman to ring the bell. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 25 After witnessing the Kevin Mask vs. Naankeeman, he proceeds to go with Ikemen Muscle to watch the Kinniku Mantaro vs. Tentacles match. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 33 Once the semi-finals are complete, he appears on stage in a matching suit alongside Ikemen Muscle and Ramenman to announce the finals. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 41 Sunshine later is seen at the awards ceremony, where Mantaro is named winner. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Epilogue Anime Changes Ultimate Muscle In the dub, it is explained that after the events of the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, when his friend Asuraman left to join the Muscle League, he grew a great urge to destroy Kinnikuman and the Muscle League, and that after the Devil Chojin were presumed destroyed. He moved to Miami, Florida, where his appearance was ruined by sunburn (he claimed to have been banned from every public beach in South Florida, and that the lines on his arms no longer formed a perfect grid as he used to). In the final season of the anime, he is seen with Clioneman and Dead Signal, indicating that he may have been training them. Techniques ; :Sunshine turns his body to sand and spreads out on the ring, trapping an opponent. ; :Sunshine turns into a pyramid that impales the enemy. ; :Sunshine turns into an arch that falls on the enemy. ; :Sunshine turns into a top that attacks the enemy. ; : ; :Sunshine's chest opens, revealing a ringer that the enemy is driven through. ;Giant Swing :Sunshine grabs the enemy's legs and spins then throws the enemy into the air. : ;Canadian Back-Breaker ;Complete Sand Cemetery Press: Sunshine grabs and lift the enemy into the air, then using his Sand Hell, Sunshine turn into sand and rebuilt him and his enemy in a pose which he bends and hook the enemy's legs with his legs and grabs both their arm and slam into the canvas. Sunshine first use to against Thingman, by laid out his Disc Cutter in the ring, Sunshine was able to pierce Thingman's indestructible body and defeat him. 'Career Information' Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights (Sunshine is one of the Devil Knights without any champion records, and the only one to ever lose to a human) *New Nightmares Coach Nicknames *Sand Hell Guard (The Japanese name, "Suna Jigoku no Bannin", is a pun of sorts. "suna" means sand, whereas "jigoku" means "hell", hence "Guardian of the Sand Hell". However, an alternate reading/interpretation would be "Sunaji Goku no Bannin", which would mean "Guardsman of the Sand Prison", since "sunaji" means "sandy place/soil" and "goku" means "prison".) *Giant Sand Wall Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Geronimo (Apache War Cry) *O Prince Kamehame (Cursed roller) *X Neptuneman (Double Leg Suplex) *O Thingman (Complete Sand Cemetery Press) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Asuraman) *O Big Bombers (Hell's Combination) *O New Machineguns (Forfeit) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) 'Successions' Gallery Sunshine (Nisei).gif Kinnikuman_Sunshine.jpg Sunshine.png Trivia * Submitted by: Baba of Miyagi Prefecture * Theme Song: " " by Kōrogi '73 * His body is made of gold dust References 'Navigation' ja:サンシャイン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Characters from Peru Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:d.M.p Category:Male characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Living characters